


Creepypasta/ Marble Hornets Facts, Headcanons, Questions & Etc.

by StinkKat001



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Any Kind is Welcome, Askbox Fic, Creepypasta, Gen, Headcanon, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: A work that is mostly about my own personal head cannons, facts or anything else wbout mostly the fandoms; Creepypasta & Marble Hornets that is open to be shared around the world for everyone.This work is something new for me so, it may not be entirely the best. As well, questions and short one shots are open





	1. The Page to Ask Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small book that will mostly be used to store my own personal headcanons, ideas and facts about the fandoms of Creepypasta & Marble Hornets. As well, it may include some other such important things about either myself or my other works involving the said fandoms

** Rules; As with my other works it will be similar with a few changes and will change or be added upon **

1) No bashing at others ships and or people's choices in their ideas, facts, head cannons and questions on here so, be nice and know what your mother says, if you have nothing nice to say. Don't say anything at all

2) Everyone can freely suggest any ideas, facts and head canons they want to see be furthered explored on which I will happily provide

3) The work inside this story will be made to be used freely by anyone that wants to use it for themselves for their own work or whatever


	2. Omega! Ticci Toby HeadCanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *It's my first one so, it may not be all that great*
> 
> Character(s);  
> Ticci Toby/ Toby; Omega  
> Lyra; Beta  
> Mr & Mrs. Rogers(I don't know if they ever been given names or I haven't looked through enough to find out?); Alpha & Beta

**1)** Once Toby first presented as an Omega, he was shitting bricks since he heard horrible, sometimes badly misinformed tales from other children his age or by older people that bothered talking to him that Omegas were to be treated horribly in the world by ones ‘higher’ on the power chain 

 **2)** In a result to that besides the harsh bullying and home schooling in the earlier years had Toby cut himself off from socializing with pretty much anyone especially Alphas that shown to scare him and be a total turn off and begged his parents to use medications; Suppressants to suppress his heats 

 **3)** The first heat was the most traumatizing experience Toby had ever witnessed as it occurred out of nowhere in front of his family even if he didn’t feel the pain had him and his body reacting badly to it so, when it ended, he vowed to never have another that will make him feel so weak and vulnerable 

 **4)** What didn’t help during that time was his father’s obvious disapproval that his own son was an ‘lowly’ Omega despite coming from an Alpha father and Beta mother where some of the abuse more vocally came from that to which was a small part to his demise 

 **5)** The only people that was ever supportive to him were his mother and especially sister; Lyra who though were both Beta how the world treated Omegas and female Betas for their reproductive abilities 

 **6)** Toby and Lyra had a tight nit relationship where he was able to tell his older sibling everything and anything that was troubling him such as the neighbors whom was mostly Alphas that made so called playful threats to him 

 **7)** Threats during his presentation of Omega varied from mere insults saying that he will account to nothing in his life then being a or street whore ‘lucky enough’ to be a trophy wife to a nonetheless abusive Alpha like his dad 

 **8)** Physical threats came to him as well that thankfully to his relief somewhat was only the occasional shove or little worse nonconsensual touching though it had him totally despised Alphas even to present day.

 **9)** After the death of his sister from a car crash Toby went into something called an Omega Drop; a time where an Omega that is where they are beyond stressed and or upset which can leave their mind clouded and unable to think that the result can be deadly. So, at that time Toby was at a bad place where he couldn’t even breathe properly and was twitching horribly where only his mother can bring him back to reality. 

 **10)** A sudden traumatizing death to the only people who never cared if he was a male Omega sent new emotions as well an unsettling feeling that someone been watching him from afar then telling him to do the unthinkable and murder his Alpha father which had never been done commonly by an Omega


	3. Pregnant Omega! Masky Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is based off of my work on Creepypasta Omegaverse story; Ticci Toby x Masky where it takes place after when Masky finds out his carrying his Alpha and his child
> 
> Character(s);  
> Ticci Toby; Alpha  
> Masky; Omega  
> Hoodie; Beta  
> Slenderman; Unknown

1) The discovery to his sudden, clearly unexpected pregnancy had Masky go from being his usual stubborn, cocky and sometimes prick self completely breaking down into a crying, blubbering mess of hormones

2) Hormones that made him lose himself entirely that he was so unlike himself that it truly scared everyone who never saw him so beaten down that can't stop crying no matter the hushed reassuring words of his best friend

3) Awhile thankfully his best friend in the world; Hoodie were there to be by side throughout the duration of the pregnancy and when having to help tell Slenderman about the pregnancy and who's the other father

4) Slenderman was not so surprisingly pissed knowing that his right hand had gotten himself recklessly mated then to be carrying a child with another proxy and in result had made Masky give up his title

5) Ridding of his once great title of right hand gotten Masky to be at a new low that stayed like that for many months without letting up from his depressed state of mind as he was now nothing more than a useless knocked up lonely Omega without a mate

6) As time went by without any word or even a return of the Alpha that he had spent such a lovely time during his heat even if short Masky felt ten times worse about being an ass to the one he did truly love upon realizing that the other wasn't returning back then at fault

7) Nightmares did haunt him of his many past mistakes that involved what he previously thought was some dumb twitching kid that he later acknowledges was a good at heart that really wanted to help

8) Pregnancy wasn't the least bit easy to bear as any Omega especially a bonded one without their mate would surely succumb to awful depression to even worse die from the separation so, for Masky he was far more prone to stressed and panic attacks

9) Depression got him really bad to the point that he stopped doing anything such as eating, drinking to well living and the medic bay/ clinic became a second home to him where he was then forced to bear the facts that he's alone for the most part to raise a child

10) In the good amount of time in the clinic he was made to understand by ways of forcing to take care of himself and carefully planned words to that his recent choices in the health to not only him but for the baby inside wasn't healthy

11) Pregnancy do have its other issues besides the obvious ones such as his health as it did take its toll on him mentally but physically since his body unlike the stereotypical petite and lean of an Omega wasn't built to carry that with him not caring for himself early on made it all the more difficult

12) Despite the issues plaguing him that can be life threatening Masky still tried to be as active as he can possibly be even if he had his friend at his side the entire time frantically checking up on him

13) As time went by, he was slowly getting better and was actually wanting to see the life that was basically sucking the life out of him like a tiny parasite which came sooner then he or anyone expected that was almost two months early

14) The delivery was horrifying as no one knew what they were doing as anyone who did was nowhere in sight so scarily enough Masky had to give birth alone besides an equally horrified or even more so Hoodie in a hastily made nest

15) Soon a premature baby was handed to him in the bloody birth that was an exact replica of his lost Alpha mate and fellow proxy made his heart clench but he wasn't and never did hold it up against the weak thing clutching his chest that wailed loudly to be heard by everyone


	4. Ask the Characters (Just for Fun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This short piece of requesting of the characters with questions or whatever will be mostly made for fun and from my prospective of the characters?

**Character(s); Will add on more characters down the road**

**Slenderman**

**Zalgo**

**Splendorman**

**Trendorman**

**Offenderman**

**Masky/Tim**

**Hoodie/ Brian**

**Ticci Toby**

**Kate the Chaser**

**Eyeless Jack**

**Laughing Jack**  

**Laughing Jill**

**Ben Drowned**

**Jeff the Killer**

**Homicidal Liu**

**Jane the Killer**

**Clockwork**

**Sally**

**Judge Angels**

**Bloody Painter**

**Puppeteer**

**Nurse Ann**

 


	5. Sexual Offenderman Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Ask;  
> To Alpha! Offender, have your eyes on anyone so far as a potential life mate, or have you decided to never properly settle down with one person for eternity?

**Sexual Offenderman;** ****I had my eyes on many people in my life. Some which are a few nowadays that made my list in potential mates yet I really hadn't found the 'one' so, I can't know if I should just be a bachelor with flings here and there then settle down with one person for eternity? Which I had so many flings in the past I entirely lost of over the years and I'm fine with that despite others telling me to settle every chance given. It may happen sooner or later, I know of it where the one would be everything I like in a mate and hopefully they say the same about me?


	6. An Old Thing About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long while back ago I got tagged which just shocked me truly that I will ever be able to do such a thing and hopefully I'm doing this correct? If not, do tell me so, I'm able to better it for you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tags/Rules to the post given  
> 1) Mention who tagged you  
> 2) Do it in less then three days  
> 3) Say 10 things about you  
> 4) Tag 28 people  
> 5) Tell a joke   
> 6) Write a spoiler for one of your stories  
> 7) Put these rules in your tag

**1)** A user on Wattpad by the name of AnnaJordan8

 

 **2)**  Once I had gotten it I went right ahead to completing it the day I got it

 

 **3)**  

* Favorite things I like to do in my spare time is to draw and of course to write

* I'm non-binary where I'm okay with people saying he/ him or she/ her; whatever makes people comfortable though I'm usually better with people just using they/ them

* I've been in the Creepypasta fandom since around the ages of eleven or so which now since I'm eighteen had been seven years or so if I'm correct? Past fandoms I've been in but still love were Eddsworld and My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic 

* Before joining Wattpad and Archiveofourown I was worried of even publishing my works since I thought it be too weird for some to even read but due to amazing people I overcame my silly worries

* I have an ancient stuffed animal; a gray tabby cat named Stinky whose been through the ringer of life alongside me

* I love anything that's what others may say is creepy and downright morbid but I as well surprisingly like cute stuff

* Ever since I was a kid to even now I always want to be a writer and or animator or anything that has to relate to my hobbies; art and writing

* The first ever Creepypasta story I've listened and read where Mr. Widemouth who ever since then has to be my all time favorite

* I'm a night owl to the point that I'm a serious insomnia for many years and I've had my family say I also, sleep walk and eat

* A weird thing I like which a lot don't like is clowns where I even have two dolls and paintings made by my great grandmother

 

 **4)**  Me being the socially awkward person I am I don't know that many people so, I've never really listed many people 

 

 **5)** Ah, something I can't do right or when so it makes extremely shitty so here I'll attempt at humor once again; 

 What did the axe wielding murderer say to the judge in court?

 It was an axe-ident.

 

 **6)**  I don't think this is much of a spoiler and I'm not one for them though I'll try with one. In my work of Surprise Miracles; Tim's pregnancy isn't quite normal and has an odd, almost 'magical' competent to it that be explained somewhat later on


	7. Slenderman Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Ask; To Slender why do people ship you with Zalgo and do you like when people do that?

**Slenderman;**  

It's rather peculiar in my honest opinion here that I'm what others call it 'shipped' with that demon,  he likes himself to amusingly be called Lord of the Underworld of all things or something like it? I really wouldn't know nor care? However, I can see why as we do have some similarities to one another such as we don't like the human race, rather calmly collected, powerful, and etc? Though it ends there in the similarities as he's much more egotistical and power hungry then I am since I'd often don't care what goes on outside my forest. Back to the topic here is that if interested our relationship will be an interesting one to say the least?


End file.
